Bananappetite
by Toadflame
Summary: All Dinah wanted to do was teach them a lesson.  She's got a lot to learn.


**If you haven't yet, head over to the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum. Thank you, **Grim Lullaby**, for the 'sweet' prompt from **_**The Sugar Sweet Challenge**_**.**

**

* * *

**

Black Canary, alone in the former Hall of Justice, now the home of Young Justice, hummed as she carried groceries into the mountain. Being teens, none of her charges were going to do it themselves. They'd eat out the refrigerator, cupboards, and anywhere else that held anything remotely edible, then ask _her_ if there was anything there to eat. Not Tornado. Her.

Megan wasn't too bad about that, but Wally and Robin in particular were thorns in her side about the food issue. Yes, they were growing teenagers, and _yes_, Wally had the metabolism that could only come with moving your molecules at a very high speed, but they were also independent. They didn't need to keep asking _her_ about _their_ food!

Well, she'd nip _that_ in the bud. If they wanted something good, they'd buy it themselves. She'd even drive them to the store.

* * *

Canary walked into the kitchen the next morning, smiling. It was time for training, and she knew the teens had enough cereal to last them through breakfast.

All six were easily finished now, and she smirked. Boy, would _they_ have a surprise at lunch.

"Ready for combat training?" she asked, crossing her arms as she looked at them.

Connor was the first to stand. "Yes, ma'am," he said, saluting, and she sighed quietly.

"Who told him he _had_ to salute whenever one of us walked into the room and ACTUALLY got him to listen?" she asked, glaring at Wally in particular.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Wally yelled, and Robin snickered at his friend's plight.

"Um, that was me," Megan said, raising a green hand in the air. "We were watching a show called…Mash or something like that, and I thought that it was very polite that all the others saluted whenever a superior officer walked into the room, and I guess Connor took that literally."

"M*A*S*H?" Canary asked, then shook her head. "Never mind. Connor, you don't have to stand and salute."

Connor declined to say anything, sitting heavily back into his chair.

"Come on, though, it _is_ time for training," she said, and turned to hide her grin at Connor's long-suffering sigh.

* * *

Canary worked her charges over hard, trying to make them _really_ hungry for lunch. It would only help to drive the lesson in harder.

It was almost noon by the time they stopped, and she listened to their grumbling of long hours and hunger, Wally in particular. He almost made her feel bad with his really high metabolism, but it was quickly shaken off. She _would_ drive this lesson home through their skulls, if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

Normally, it'd just be Tornado watching them, but she was at the point where she wanted closure, if it could be called that. She stood in the doorway, Tornado off who-knows-where today, and watched Wally enthusiastically open the refrigerator. He pulled out…sandwich meat? Mayonnaise? Cheese?

Robin, she noted, had pulled rye bread out of a drawer, and Megan pulled out six butter knives and, using her powers of mind over matter, had six sandwiches being made quickly.

The teens sat down to eat, and Canary was flabbergasted. Where was the _treat_ she'd gotten them for lunch?

Her answer came in the form of Red Tornado, coming in with several bags in his arms. "Ah, Black Canary, I thought you had gone. I came into the kitchen this morning and found only banana pudding everywhere save for the cereal cupboard. While you were all training, I decided to go out and rectify the situation."

"No, no," Canary said faintly. "I, ah, will be going now, though. I will see all of you tomorrow, right?"

The teens nodded, Wally finished and already scrounging for more food.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Canary said. "Tornado _never_ needs food, let alone checks to see if those six need food. He's never checked the Watchtower to make sure we have food, what could have possessed him to go into the kitchen and see if they needed food?"

As much as she wanted to get to the Watchtower immediately, she wanted a nice soak in her bathtub and something of her own to eat. She had a Boston Cream Pie tucked away, and today was the day to break it out.

She opened her own refrigerator, frowning at what she found. "It can't be," she muttered, looking through her cupboards as well. All that was to be found was banana pudding.

She looked through her entire house, and could find no trace of her own food.

"Tornado," she growled. "I'll have to have a _talk_ with him before I go up to the Watchtower."

She sighed, knowing that, in spite of all her food being replaced with banana pudding, she had it coming. She walked into her bedroom, intending to sit on her bed and take off her boots.

There wasn't anything…off that she could tell when she sat down, and she got first one, then the other boot off with nothing to be suspected. She stood, carrying her boots toward her closet and leaving them sitting just outside the door. She walked into the bathroom, and bent over to start the water for the tub.

She glanced in the mirror, frowning at what she saw. It looked like a spot on the back of her leg. She straightened, twisting around to look at it. It was yellow in color and, when she swiped at it, was squishy but sticky. She tasted it, deeming it no danger.

"No. Way," she growled. "He wouldn't dare…"

She walked into the bedroom again, grabbing the edge of the comforter and flinging it off the bed.

The entire space between her comforter and sheets was covered with banana pudding. A note stuck to the middle read:

_We know what you did and why you did it. You could've just said something, but you went too far. How do _you_ feel about eating banana pudding for a week?_

_YJ_

"They. Are. DEAD!" she screamed.

* * *

**So, if you couldn't tell, my prompt was: **Banana Pudding and Dinah/Black Canary**. I hope this fulfilled the prompt and was enjoyable! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
